Shaman Academy
by krath1
Summary: its about a young shaman boy and his life at a shaman academy. new and improved and open to non members just come along and design a character. first chapter up and running the journey, please read and leave a review
1. character ideas

**Shaman Academy**

**Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh gx or shaman king but i do own this idea.**

Okay this will be my first crossover anime fanfic and i need some help with some characters. This is a crossover of shaman king and yugioh gx, as you may have already guess this is about shamans that go to a school on an island to prepare themselves later in life or for tournments.

The school its self has always been there hidden from the real world but recently after the yoh and hao incident normal people have become aware of the shaman world, this has lead to an increase of shamans and this is why the school is no longer hidden. The school itself has four years, when students first start they are 14/ 15, second year 15/16, third year 16/17 and the last year students are 17/18 years old.

We need teachers, students or anyone else thats needed in a school. So design a character and i'll see if i can use them as major or minor characters.

Reference. Heres an example of the main character that i created.

Name: Daniel Smith

Age: 14

Apperance: what does your character look like (i did forget this but thanks to a certain person i have added it)

Personality: kind, friendly but strong.

Ocuppation: student (can be student, teacher, or other – please say what if other)

Guardian Ghost: Khrondor

Guardian Ghost description: he is an atlantis king who was one of the greatest warriors.

Element: water (they can be water/ earth/ fire/ air/ lightning/ ice/ plants/ etc)

Dorm: the dorms are; Red Familiar, Yellow Spirit, Blue Demon. Mine is Yellow spirit.

Weapon used for oversoul: Katana

Oversoul description: when in the katana the arm of the shaman that holds the blade has shells all over it – in various sizes.

Giant oversoul: (if its needed) looks like a water dragon called Dragoon.

Name of special attacks and effects: the purified water – lets out a small stream of powerful water than can slice through most objects. In this one if you could just create one or two attacks that would be prefered.

Thats it so i hope everyone can help by creating characters; if you do have an idea then put it on the review part of this fic.


	2. the journey

**Shaman academy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king or yugioh gx but I do own this fanfic idea.**

**I am sorry for not up dating this but I have been really busy with exams and some personal stuff and it took me a while to get enough characters for the first chapter.**

**-------------------------------------------**

I woke up this morning feeling differently to how I usually do; it felt as if time was moving more slowly. I opened my bedroom window and I could feel the air breeze crawling up my arms and waving through my longish green hair; my mom always used to say that only hippies had hair going just past their shoulders and a young man should never have hair like I did; but I didn't care I liked it. But still as I stared out to the sun rising it all still felt differently; I was able to count how many times the birds flapped their wings. I felt so weird on how the time felt slow; its true that my type never see the world like normal humans do but this was weird even for me; a shaman, it had to do with what was going to happen later that day.

As I was getting use to the time thing I took a long last look around my room; it might be the last time I see it for a while if today goes well. I still felt weird; the slow time made me able to see everything in more detail, this allowed me to see my room in a different way; I didn't realise that my room was so empty. I took one last look round my room and saw one nearly bare shelf; it just had a few books about ghosts and shamans and there were a couple of plastic figures that I collected from my favourite show. There was also a blue scruffy chair in the corner that I used to collect my dirty clothes, then there was my bed that I was sitting on; it was simple with blue and white colours and next to it was my desk that I also used for a bed side table; it had a lamp, there was some mail, an acceptance for todays "festival", my grades from a recent exam that I took; I passed my the way and finally some empty takeaway boxes. Most of my things were packed in my suitcase, I didn't need much just my spirit's tablet, some spare clothes and an extra pair of trainers, oh and the usually school stuff.

"Well that's it, I guess we should go, I wish my folks were still alive to see me off, but at least I have you," I said as I lifted the tablet out of the suitcase. With my other hand I picked my stuff up and walked out the room, I took one last look behind me and noticed the fully blossomed tree outside my window; this made me smile but only for abit as I realised that just in one hour my life will change forever; I was going to take a test which if I passed would let me go to the shaman academy.

**-------------------------------------------**

_30 minutes later._

I stepped off the bus which surprising took along time to get me here; maybe it was because of how I felt but it seemed like an eternity since I had left my room. Oh well at least im finally here.

I looked round and saw a big red dome shaped building with yellow spikes sticking out of the ground around; the two spikes closest to the entrance were bigger than the rest, there was also three black birds with the sunlight glistening in their eyes perched on one of the spikes; there was something odd about the three birds but I didn't know what, as I turned back down to take another look at the scenery I was bumped into by a group of four different sized men; half of which were extremely large and all were dressed in exotic clothes, I knew straight away what they were and where they were going but what got me was that they didn't even say sorry or turned around to see if I was ok. At that time I also noticed all the other weird looking dressed people around the dome; I seemed so out of place I was just wearing my blue baggy trousers, my yellow t-shirt and my cream jacket that had four pockets on my torso, but everyone else was so weird looking; it didn't matter because if I got into the school then I would be wearing a uniform like everyone else, I was told that the uniform was supposed to show equality or something.

I took my first step towards the dome since getting off the bus I had my clothes in one hand and my weapon of choice with my guardians ghost tablet in the other, I continued walking still twisting my head to look at other applicants; I wondered how life would have been back in the old times when humans didn't know anything about shamans and what they would do if they had saw this bunch of people standing in front of an awesome building.

I finally stopped behind a large queue and in front of me was a girl who looked like my age; 14 with blue ponytails at her sides and in a school uniform and a white hat, she turned to me and gave me a smile, all I could see was her big blue eyes.

**-------------------------------------------**

_10 minutes later_

I had finally reached the front of the queue and as I watched the girl in front of me walk through two big glass doors I wondered to myself if I would ever see her again.

"Excuse me sir? Name please?" asked a girl behind a desk, I knew she what she was doing because I had spent the past few minutes watching her ask the same questions; she was wearing a maid type of outfit and so was a few other people in the crowd, these were reps from the school; people who were paid on occasions like this and they were most likely just normal humans.

"Yes, sorry, my name is Daniel Smith," I replied, she then asked for my exam results and documentations, which I responded by going into my suitcase and handing her the multi-coloured documents; I had glanced over them before but never understood what was written on them, I had been told its just information about me and my life.

"Ok, that's all in order, your number is 256609, please go through the door and take the second exit to your left," stated the woman as she handed me my documents and also a slip with the number on. I did as she said and pulled open the two doors which the girl had previously went through and slowly walked down the corridor. I saw many types of shamans; some were crying because they had failed and others were cheering because they had passed and was going to the school, I turned on my second left and was faced with another set of doors, I took another look down the corridor and I thought to myself;

"Well Daniel this is the final exam, if you pass this then your on your way to the school, my parents would be proud of me," and with that I opened the two doors and was blinded by an extreme amount of light.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that's it, sorry there isn't any fighting but I just wanted to introduce you all to the story, trust me you won't be disappointed because the next chapter will be the actual exam. **

**Please Read & Review.**


End file.
